The Untold Tale of Two Brothers
by SkystrikeFlame
Summary: (and the one lab assistant.) "I never thought it'd happen like this. We were pretty much best friends,the three of us. But it all went downhill. And now here I am,and I'm going to tell you the story of the Mystery Trio." First Gravity Falls fic... So... (picture used for the cover is by PHUZface1 on deviantArt.)
1. Memories Past

_**So,ah...My first Gravity Falls fic. And it's a Stan Twin Theory/Mystery Trio fic. This site needs more of 'em. So,I figured,why not try? This actually came out of boredom in school...Anyways,I'll let you read the story.**_

_**I don't own Gravity Falls.**_

_**(By the way,I'll add codes and stuff that I think fit,and they'll be in all 4 ciphers,but you'll have to find the key. ;3)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 3rd,2012<strong>_

_**1 5-9-19 22-17 26-4-1-14-6. 4-10 20-19-11-6 8-21 25-10. 12-20-11 5-14-6 3-22 18-23-15-18.**_

_ Oh,hello,uh...What are you doing here? Or...How did you...um...get here?...Ah,you too,huh? Oh,my name?Hah,haven't been asked that in a while. Anyway...My name is Stanley Pines. I'm thirty years old,and- What? Oh,yeah,of __**course**__ you've heard that last name before. Stan Pines,right? Yeah,well,I'm his brother. His twin,actually. And yes, I know he's **old** now,and I'm not. But I've been here for thirty years. I'm technically as old as he is. Huh? What happened? No,no,I don't mind...Been a long time since I had an actual person to talk to. Okay,uh,well...I'd better start at the beginning. Before this all started..._

_**May 20th,1976**_

**"WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS!"**

That's what the sign read. Of course,it was difficult to read,at the speed that the red El Diablo sped down the road,driven by 24 year old Stanford Pines,with his terrified-looking twin brother in the passenger's seat. "Stan! Slow down,we're gonna wreck or something!" Stanley pleaded desperately,pulling on his brother's hands. "Ah,relax Stanley! I know how to drive!" Stanford grinned,turning to look at his brother,who groaned and put his head in his hands. "We're going to die,oh my gosh,we're gonna die." He muttered,shaking his head.

There was no response from his brother,but when Stanley lifted his head,they were flying through the air-with the ground approaching fast. Stanley screamed,pulling his knees to his chest,but the car landed safely(more or less) with a thump,and Stanford turned and looked at Stanley,laughing. "See? I told ya!" But after seeing the look on Stanley's face,he sighed and started to slow down. A few seconds later they were driving along at a normal speed. Stanley sighed and straightened his legs again. "Thank you." He told his brother,looking toward him. "Whatever." Stan muttered,but Stanley could see him smiling. Just a little,but he still was. Stanley smiled too,then turned away to look out the window and into the forest.

He hadn't been to Gravity Falls with Stan since he was...What? Ten? Twelve? Somewhere around that time. The place had been a lot different then. He and Stan had gone on a trip with their family to Gravity Falls. He'd seen things,in the forest. Things people insisted weren't there,but he'd seen it. The way they'd look around nervously,as if scared to tell him that. _There's nothing there,kid,you're just seeing things._ They'd tell him. Some of them. Others were more friendly about it. Talking about little men in the forest. A lake monster. His parents would pull him away and yell at him for talking to strangers. They were the type of people who would insist he was seeing things. Even if Stanford would insist he'd seen it too. No,it was _Stanley,there's nothing weird about this place._ It was _Stanley,there's no such thing as a lake monster._ And so Stanley would simply sigh and tell them _Yeah. I guess so._But he knew. And it had stayed with him through all these years,memories of feeling like he was being watched,memories of seeing little men in the forest. Memories of how the residents of Gravity Falls would shift uncomfortably,or avoid his eyes,as they told him _There's nothing there,kid. You're seeing things._

Those memories had stuck with him,through all of these years. And now here he was again,visiting his brother,but ready this time. Ready to get to the bottom of this town.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So,uh,how do you like it so far? Short first chapter,but...yeah. I hope you like it!<strong>_


	2. Moving In

_**16-4-14 12-1-10-7-7 22-13-18'17 24-11-26-8 26-22-18-7-23-23-14**_

_**Still May 20th,1976**_

Stanford pulled up to the house and turned to Stanley,poking his arm. "Get out." He said,grinning. Stanley rolled his eyes. "This is _my_ car." He answered,arching an eyebrow. "And remind me again why I let you drive it?" He added. Stan grinned at him. "'Cause ya love me?" He suggested. Stanley laughed. "Who told you that lie?" He asked jokingly,opening the door. "You." Stan replied,climbing out of the car. Stanley followed,then walked over to join his brother. "Place still looks the same as when I last came here." He told Stan,smirking. "I've been working on it." Stan protested,crossing his arms. "_Working on it _my ass! It's been two years since last time I came here,Stanford." Stanley said,setting his elbow on his brother's shoulder. "Whatever. Get your crap and come inside." Stan replied,rolling his eyes and walking to the house. "Gee,thanks for the help,bro." Stanley said sarcastically,opening the car's back door to grab what he'd brought. Which wasn't much,just clothes and books and other stuff. He locked the car and,carrying his things,he walked up to the house,where his brother was holding the door open for him. "Thanks." Stanley said. "Now give me my keys."

Stanford rolled his eyes. "Well get inside first. Ya can't really hold 'em with all that stuff in your hands,right?" He responded. "Wouldn't be carrying this much if you actually _helped_ carry it..." Stanley muttered,rolling his eyes too and edging around his brother. He had only just put his stuff down and stood back up when something hit the back of his head. "Ouch!" He yelled,turning around. The keys to his car sat on the ground at his feet,with his brother laughing at the door. He sighed and bent to pick them up,slipping them into the pocket of his jeans. "That actually hurt,y'know." He told Stanford,turning to look around. "Sorry. But y'gotta admit,that was funny." Stan replied. Stanley shook his head with a sigh. "C'mon. It was a little funny."Stan said,putting an arm around him. "It _really_ wasn't." Stanley replied. Stan huffed. Watching his brother start to wander around,he said,"So Anna was really fine with you comin' here?" He asked,deciding to change the subject. Stanley smiled. Annabel was his wife,he had met her while he was in college. "Yeah,she didn't mind,long as I go back sometimes." He replied,looking around the room. "Ah. Makes sense." Stan replied,walking over to him. "Mm-hmm." Stanley mumbled.

The two took Stanley's things to his room. As Stanley walked around the room,looking at things,his shoes tapping lightly against the wooden floors,Stan had dropped his stuff near the couch in the room. "'Lee,y'know if you need anything I'll be right upstairs." He told his brother. Stanley turned toward him with a smile. "Yeah,I know...Thanks,Stanford."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is shorter than the last chapter but I hope you like it!<strong>_

_**The thing at the beginning ("Why'd I let you drive?" "Because you love me?" "Who told you that lie?") is something my mom likes to do to me sometimes,so...yup...**_

_**Oh,and a quick note- Annabel is my character. Sorta. Kinda all my friends' and I's character. I guess...**_


End file.
